


【威声/声中心】声波的第113任主人（正文+番外）

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 原创碳基角色
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 关于被困在地球上的声波和一对黑手党父子三十年里发生的故事。
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	【威声/声中心】声波的第113任主人（正文+番外）

**Author's Note:**

> #原创人类角色，注意避雷  
> #灵感来源于一次思考：“在那段岁月里，声波会想念谁吗？”  
> #以及原著中老威和声波/大猫/红红的对话  
> #黑帮知识全来自于B站黑手党老大相关视频，所以（摊手）  
> #时间线一团乱麻  
> #自己也不知道在写些什么  
> #总之慎入

老路易斯·柯蒂，是一台古董索尼卡式录音机的第113任主人。

上一任是他那喜新厌旧的小儿子。

只是被店老板花言巧语哄了两句，被惯坏了的小男孩——他的错——便扯着父亲的袖子求他买下。小路易斯当时或许还说了许多“好爸爸”“最伟大的父亲”之类的话……他记不清了，小路易斯肯定也早忘了，不过这都不重要，因为现在看来那些漂亮话什么也不是。

甚至连上面的灰都还没擦过，这个蓝色的小废物就被扔在角落里了。哼。希望他出去不要自称是那个老路易斯的儿子。

他拉开窗帘，清晨柔柔的、好像还没睡醒的光线一部分落在了他骄傲的收藏品上，让它们熠熠生辉。而这让那个小垃圾显得更可怜了。

老路易斯犹豫了一会儿，最终还是拿起了它。打开柜子取出工具后，他把磁带机放在了他的桌子上，一把扯过墙边的椅子，开始动手处理。

鬃毛刷扬起的灰尘散落在阳光里，一小块素色布料因为脏污而变得灰黑。当他开始对付那些顽固的锈斑时，老路易斯慢慢回忆起了一些事情。

当时店老板是怎么和他们说的来着？哦……他说这是个魔法录音机，什么磁带都不能用，但又什么磁带都不需要用，便能时不时地播出一段从未有人听过的古老旋律。

难道他们家族是附近教会里鼎鼎有名的人物就说明了他们很好骗吗？也不看看他们是哪路人。老路易斯就是个坚定的无神论者。但小路易斯不是。事实上，他还弄不懂什么是宗教，什么是信仰。而对于老路易斯来讲，他的信仰就是他的家族。没有一个意大利黑手党的信仰不是他所属的家族，因为从进入那间小房间，老大用小刀在他手上划下一道，让基督徒每日虔诚仰望的圣像在他手里熊熊燃烧的那一刻起，这一切便都决定好了。

只是老路易斯有一点点特别。确切来说，他的信仰更是他的家庭，是那些他发誓要用一辈子的爱去亲吻的人，包括他伟大的双亲，包括过早地离开了他的亡妻，以及他们之间最后值得称颂的礼物——小路易斯·柯蒂。

如果光听“路易斯·柯蒂”这个名字，你大概会觉得他是个彻头彻尾的法国人；如果再听听他浓重的法国口音，你会更加肯定你的猜测。但他真是个百分百血统纯正的意大利人。只是在那段家族内部混乱的特殊时期里，对地位没什么追求的父母为了保护他免受无妄之灾，偷偷隐瞒了他的存在。虚弱的母亲尚未从分娩的痛楚中完全恢复过来，她的法国友人便早已带着她的孩子悄然离去。得知消息后，她只是紧紧握住了丈夫的手，曾经令人陶醉万分的小鹿眼睛里此刻却盛满了泪水，痛苦而喜悦。

在老路易斯的记忆里，母亲的法国友人是位严厉的夫人，她从未因为特别嘱托而过分溺爱过他。他在贵族式的教育中逐渐成长为一个独立的人，知识与礼仪让他后来在上流社会和商业界如鱼得水。同时，夫人又将贵族间的花拳绣腿换成了更具实战性的演练，而他的教练正是父亲的老师。对于这位可敬的夫人所做的一切，他感激万分。不然，他也不会在父母再也不能保护他后，毅然选择回到他本该待的地方去。

一个被惯坏了的花花公子可做不到这些。

当时他的担保人就是他的教练。他的忠诚、少语、谦恭、高效，从来使老大满意，但他过于强大的实力，是他终究无法获得对方的完全信任的最主要原因。

在老大被一场急病击垮后，他吩咐手下通知五个人到一间屋子里去。后来只有路易斯一个人走了出来。

没有人知道里面到底发生了什么事。

老大让这个年轻人走到自己的病床前，他可以感受到对方身上有什么变化了。他只希望自己没有做错。

等到老大病逝后，路易斯顺理成章地成为了新一任黑手党老大。

有很多手下不服，他们嘲弄他的法国口音，讥讽他的风度翩翩，除了对他宣战，什么把戏都做过。路易斯从来无视这些。直到有一天其中一个人拿他敬爱的夫人和已故的父母开下流玩笑，路易斯当着众多手下的面，割开对方的喉咙，挑出了那个人声带的一部分，并让他吃了下去。后来有一段时间里每隔几天家族中就会有一个人的尸体被扔到垃圾处理厂，直到“所有人知道怎么拼写‘尊重’二字”。

如果有人斥责他的手段太过残暴，那也根本改变不了什么。

路易斯·柯蒂他妈的想怎么做就怎么做。

因为他有那份实力。

老路易斯放下他的工具，觉得这个干净的小垃圾比刚才顺眼多了。他上下查看，确认没有遗漏任何一处小缝隙未清洁后，把它放在了桌角。

他一边收拾桌子一边瞅那个录音机，越看越觉得哪里有些不一样……等等，刚才那里有个红色标志吗？

他放下手里的东西，擦了擦手又拿过磁带机仔细翻看。它还是那个小破烂。老路易斯失望极了。他开始猜测这个标志会不会是那个年代的流行或者是限量款之类的，但他发现搜索引擎和他本人一样一无所知。

他再次坐下开始细细端详这个小磁带机，想到了关于它的一些传言。

老路易斯当然不相信超自然现象。

可是他快速地瞥了眼蓝色磁带机。

只有一如既往的沉默。

他愤愤地站起身，简直不知道自己在期待什么。

老路易斯走到自己的老式留声机前，取出了他常听的一盘——也是妻子生前的最爱——然后抱着手臂斜倚着柜子，凝视晴空，任由思绪飘出窗外。

\--------------------

永远不满足于自己所拥有的，小路易斯最终向他的父亲提出了要求。

但这一次，老路易斯没有答应。

“听着，孩子。”老路易斯坐在他的椅子上极富耐心地说，“我可以向你承诺，你会成为家族老大的。但不是现在。领导权是争夺来的，而不是靠运气就能捡到的。”

老路易斯停顿了一下。

他的小花花公子此刻对他怒目而视，但又不全是愤怒。这是个好迹象。他本以为小路易斯会继续求他，一如小时候那样，然后在被拒绝后哭哭啼啼地离开。现在他只是真的在很认真地听老路易斯说的话。

看来他也成长了许多。

老路易斯继续说道：“你天资聪颖，谈吐不凡，也有较强的实力，这些所有人都知道。除了你自己。你太习惯于生活在我的羽翼之下，我怀疑你甚至都没考虑过拿我当目标或者对手过。你难道没发现哪怕没有我你也已经取得了一些成就吗？只是你更多的时候伸伸手就能得到自己想要的，那些不会在你的脑袋里停留太久。这当然是我的错，我不该那样惯着你，以至于你现在如此不思进取。现在你想当老大了，那很好，这会是个好开端的，至少让我知道了你还有点追求。我刚才是不是说过‘你实力比较强’？‘较强’就是‘还不够强’的意思，至少没我强。在你坐上这个位置之前你还有很多东西要学，而那将是漫长而煎熬的过程。所以，现在家族是我的。你也是我的。但你会成为老大的，我保证。”

小路易斯低着头，看不清他的表情。

老路易斯看着他紧握的双拳，轻笑一声，故意说：“洛，现在你还会像以前那样哭鼻子吗？”

意料之中，一拳直冲着他的左脸颊袭来。

“别像喊小女孩那样叫我！”

老路易斯轻松接住他的拳头，把他推了出去。

“再来。”

“啊！！！！”

“少一点无用的喊叫声，可以省点体力留着求饶。再来。”

无数次小路易斯冲了过来，无数次被击败。

最终，老路易斯说：“我腻了。”他一拳重重打在了小路易斯的腹部，让他连尖叫都做不到。他放开儿子，看着他抱着肚子面目狰狞。

“记住这份痛，最好下次也能让我尝尝。现在自己出去，爬出去还是走出去随你，自己去找医生，随便什么时候来找我决斗都可以，但要治好伤再来。”

他转身继续看着窗外，听到儿子的脚步声渐远后，跌进了自己的椅子里，捂住了脸。

\--------------------

第二次小路易斯带了长棍来。

“用武器？不错。我也可以看得出来你真的很急切。”

然后老路易斯折断了它并让儿子的手臂脱了臼。

第三次小路易斯带的是匕首。

“你在挑趁手的武器吗？别太心急。”

然后老路易斯把它插到了儿子的手臂上。

第四次小路易斯选择了偷袭。

“从你让我察觉到的那一刻起，你就应该逃跑而不是像个莽夫一样和我硬碰硬。”

然后老路易斯打折了儿子的左腿。

第五次的攻击方式，老路易斯猜了很多种，其中包括下毒、狙击，但出乎他的意料，这一次小路易斯两手空空地走到了他面前。

“教我！”

“当然可以。但我得提前说两点。第一，你的敌人永远不止我一个人，你只能从我这里学到部分技巧，了解到的也只有一小部分攻击方式，你要形成自己的致命风格并学会寻找敌人的弱点。第二，接下来一旦开始便不能中途停下，除非我们之间的任意一方倒下，昏迷、休克甚至死亡，这些都可以。”

“废话少说！”

老路易斯抬手挡住了一击。

“那么再加个第三点，耐心，耐心，永远耐心。”

小路易斯接下来感到骤雨般的拳头落在自己身上，最后头上挨了一击之后，便不受控制地陷入了昏迷。

老路易斯喊来了医生，让他把儿子抬了出去。

过了好一段时间，就在老路易斯以为小路易斯已经放弃了之后，他再次出现。

虽然结局依然是小路易斯被打趴下。

下一次依然是老路易斯胜，但他的手臂有了淤青和红肿。

下下次，老路易斯脸上多了道疤痕。

又一次，老路易斯喘着气宣布了自己的胜利。

再下一次，老路易斯几乎不能站稳。

又经过了不知多少次交手，老路易斯终于被打倒在地，他感觉像倒在拳击擂台上一样，耳边就是裁判的倒计时声——3,2,1，他输了。

小路易斯的状况不比他好多少，但他是站着的那个。没有嘲笑，没有最后一击，房间里只有两人如濒死野兽般的喘气声。

最后，老路易斯听到他说：

“我们从来都不是敌人。”

老路易斯可以听到他拖着沉重的步伐一步步走远。

他勉强支撑着自己起来，门外的医生十分着急但又因为命令不敢进来。老路易斯对他摆了摆手，说需要他的时候会喊他的。

现在自己只想一个人待一会儿。

房门被关上。

老路易斯本来是在看窗外——虽然他也不知道自己在看些什么，但渐渐地，他的目光又聚焦到了床边桌上的蓝色磁带机。

它在烈日透过窗帘的余光下，一尘不染，完美无瑕。

但依然静默。

莫名地，老路易斯突然想见识一下它的魔法。

但很快他就为这个想法笑出了声，这让他的伤口抽痛。

他早就对它抱有期待了，不是吗？

\--------------------

他绝对是老糊涂了，才会蠢到让条子抓到了他的把柄。

当被命令举起双手的时候，他在认真考虑准备退休。要不是小路易斯为了一笔大生意在国外耽搁了太久，现在的一把手早不是他了。

老路易斯遗憾自己没法亲眼看到儿子的“加冕”现场了。

还要在监狱度过余生。

而就在这时，魔法真的出现了。

他听到他的蓝色小废物嘎吱了几声后，缓缓吐出一段语音。准确来说，是一段对话。显然对话中的A、B主角都在这，还都拿着枪，而C是个开赌场的，他认识，是他的朋友。

老路易斯假装清嗓子重重咳了一声，把那两个小警察吓了一大跳。还好没走火。

“我说，”老路易斯游刃有余地笑着，“不如我们做个交易？想必你们也不想公费赌博的事暴露。”

两人对视了一眼，一个把枪指向了磁带机，而另一个对准了他的脑袋。

其中一个得意洋洋地说：“只要消灭了证据，我们就……”但没等他说完，他就再也发不出别的声音了。几乎同时，另一个也被刺穿了心脏。

“愿主仁慈。”他冰冷地吐出这几个字，盯着两具躯体缓缓倒下，看着他们在触及地板前就被两名暗处钻出来的手下拖走了。

老路易斯检查了下地板，还算干净，收藏品也没被怎么弄脏。他在退休之前一定要先夸夸这两个人。

但现在他不想去处理那些血迹。尽管他知道等过一会儿凝固了会比较麻烦，但他除了窝进自己的椅子里，其他什么事都不想做。

于是他舒舒服服地靠上了椅背。

夕阳斜穿入室，将他的书房分成两半。

他的蓝色小破烂就沐浴在金色里，几乎要夺走他的呼吸。

老路易斯·柯蒂怎么以前就没发现过它有这么美。

他半边脸隐入黑暗，另外半边被暗下来的暮色弄得昏昏欲睡。闭上眼睛之前他看到磁带机那里有红色警示灯闪了一下，隐隐约约听到一段古老的旋律，苍凉悲壮。他想再看看，再听听，再多待一会儿，但强烈的睡意缠上了他。

最终他抵着墙，于黑暗中陷入了沉思。

\--------------------

小路易斯快速穿行于古宅中，心情从未如此欢快过。

这会是个大大的惊喜！

他最大的骄傲凯旋而归啦！

那帮迂腐脑袋根本就不是他的对手！

他两步并作一步跨上楼梯，把木板踩得嘎吱响。他巴不得声音再响点，让楼上那个老头子晓得他回来了。哼。用指甲盖想想都知道他现在肯定在他满是宝贝的书房里。

现在书房门就在他的面前了。

他装模作样地理了理衣领，但敲门的指骨尚未触及到门板，便听到了一段陌生的音乐。

小路易斯敢指着天发誓，那个老家伙的黑胶盘里没有一首这样的曲子。

他想起了三十年前的传言，想到了老路易斯桌上常摆着的蓝色玩意儿……奇怪，他应该激动才是。

为什么他故意重重踩出来的脚步声到现在老家伙都没有听到？

一种无由来的不安困扰着他的心。

他再也受不了了，一把推开了门。

桌上的蓝色录音机仍在嘎吱响着，播着他从未听过的音乐，旁边椅子上是倚墙睡着的、毫无风度可言的老路易斯。

如果是以前，小路易斯一定会大声嘲笑他。

但现在他没有。

因为老路易斯从来没有这样失态过。

从来不会张着嘴，把帽子扔在脚底下。

小路易斯伸出手，捧住他苍老的面庞，手心能感受到那一道道冰冷的沟壑。他不知所措，泪水模糊了对方的轮廓。小路易斯又像小女孩一样哭哭啼啼了，但无论他如何喊“好爸爸”“最伟大的父亲”，老路易斯也再也不会回答他的请求——“请回来，回到我身边。”

\--------------------

小路易斯·柯蒂，是一台古董索尼卡式录音机的第114任主人。

上一任是他伟大的父亲。

正文 END

番外：

一个懒散的下午，门外传来了热闹非凡的声音。古董店老板一个激灵从瞌睡里醒了，他赶紧爬起来去门口准备迎接。

门开后……哇哦。

纵然老板见多识广，也从未见过这么古怪的一群人：一位身着军服的、古板严肃的金发长官，一名中世纪的贵妇人，一个嘻哈小子，还有……一个持手杖的黑手党，极有可能是老大那号人物。就跟以前那两个一样。

他满肚子疑惑，但在他准备说点什么的时候，那个脸上有疤的人开口了，声音低沉而忧郁：“请问你们这里有没有一台索尼卡式录音机？”

“有！当然有！”他转身翻出了那个蓝色小东西。

看到它的一瞬间，另外三个人倒吸了一口气。

这让老板更搞不懂了。

但那群人只是丢给他一个小袋子，一把抢过磁带机，就离开了。

别是强盗吧……老板一边瞎想着，一边打开了小袋子。

——他这辈子还从未见过这么多金子。

另一边，威震天和声波得到了短暂的独处时间。

威震天想办法解除了他的形态封锁，但由于长时间没有充电过并且缺少能量，声波变形过程慢了许多。他吃力地站起身来，但拒绝了威震天伸出的援手。

威震天发现他在盯着自己胸前的汽车人标志。

“你在意这个？”

“…%&…”一段乱码调试后，回答他的是熟悉的电子音，“是的。”

“因为这让你觉得我是个叛徒？”威震天笑着问他，“可你地球上反复播放的是以前庆祝我凯旋而归的组曲。”

声波一言不发。

[回答我。]

内部通讯传来的信息让声波愣了一下。

[是的。]

[还记得我当时是如何回答Ravage的吗？]

[你说以前那个威震天已经死了。]

[错。我那时没有回答他。]

[你的意思是？]

[他说得对，这只是一次蛰伏。]

声波开始重新听他。

他的火种一如既往。

他的思想一如既往。

他的一切一如既往。

“该回去了声波，救护车会治好你的。”

“可我是……”

“一个霸天虎？”威震天大笑道，“寻光号上的霸天虎还不够多吗？”

“而且你也在。”

“看来你重拾了你的幽默，我的朋友。”

“一如既往。”

“一如既往。”

[你是如何找到我的？]

声波犹豫了一下但还是问了对方。

[是擎天柱。当我找了半个宇宙都无果后，他说可以试试顺着人类频道去找。当初他就是这样找到大黄蜂的。我之前不是没去地球找过。但要不是他，差点又错过你了。]

[我们应该感谢他。]

远处的补天士在催他们，威震天朝着他们挥了挥手。

[是啊。而这将会是他做过的最让他追悔莫及的决定。有了你，我如虎添翼。]

[世界将会是你的，威震天。]

[不，声波。是我们的。]

番外 END


End file.
